


The things I'd do for vegetable crisps

by jimjamjimin



Category: CTWISTW
Genre: Hot fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjamjimin/pseuds/jimjamjimin
Summary: Will Molly suck dick for vegetable crisps?





	The things I'd do for vegetable crisps

"Suck my dick and I'll give you my final bag of vegetable crisps."  
The words from Eloise's lips sent shudders down Molly's spine.  
"Wh-what? But you know vegetable crisps are my weakness, Eloise.." Molly stuttered, Eloise edging closer until she was backed up against the wall of Oak corridor.  
"Then you'd better get on your knees, wench, for these vegetable crisps don't come cheap."  
It was a scenario Molly couldn't get out of- Vegetable crisps were indeed expensive.  
"Fine.. i'll do it." Molly replied, getting down on her knees.

I'll let your imagination wander as to what happens next, but just for context- Molly was given the crisps.


End file.
